


Quentin Smith Headcannons

by Wolfareeha



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Quentin is best boy, Quentin needs and deserves more love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why are there so little works of him :(, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfareeha/pseuds/Wolfareeha
Summary: A chapter full of headcannons for Quentin Smith because he is amazing and yet there is barely nothing for him. I took it upon myself to contribute more stuff for this glorious, sleep-deprived man. Hope you guys enjoy! It's my first time writing on Ao3 so please go easy on me lol.
Relationships: Quentin Smith/Reader, Quentin Smith/You
Kudos: 19





	Quentin Smith Headcannons

  * Quentin is very shy to show affection to you in front of the other survivors
  * But when you are alone he's practically all over you, pressing kisses to your cheeks and rubbing your knuckles.
  * Although, his favorite thing is to cuddle with you. Nothing makes him more happy than resting his head on your shoulder and holding you close. Sometimes he'll rest on top of you with his head laying on your chest, and you'll rake your fingers through his hair.
  * He loves to whisper sweet nothings to you while you cuddle.
  * He'll say things like,"You're so warm and soft, I just wanna stay with you like this forever."
  * "Babygirl... You're too cute.."
  * He often falls asleep during your cuddle sessions 
  * When he does he sleeps like a baby, Freddy doesn't pop up in his dreams when he's with you
  * Some killers notice how close you two are
  * Susie totally ships it lol
  * During trials together, Quentin is practically glued to your hip
  * He likes to reassure you by saying, "We'll get out of here, I promise."
  * "I'll protect you."
  * When killers draw near, he'll bring you to a hiding spot and hold your hand or kiss your forehead to keep you calm and show you he's there to protect you
  * If he hears you get hooked or hurt he'll rush to your aid, even if you're in a chase he'll distract the killer by shouting at them or going in the way of the killer and you. 
  * He would bandage you up while telling you that he's sorry he couldn't stop the killer from hurting you. Afterwards he'd give you a loving kiss and tell you that he loves you.
  * When you two escape he'll hug you so tight and praise you for doing well.
  * You guys never told the other survivors but they can tell you guys are together because at the campfire together Quentin would place his hand over yours and rub your knuckles ever so slightly.
  * They all think you two are adorable
  * Quentin calls you many pet names like Doll, dove, and babygirl.
  * But when you call him babe or honey he gets really shy and it's freaking adorable
  * He thinks it's cute when you call him those things
  * He loves when you show affection towards him because he thinks that you are way too perfect for him and he wonders why you would love him back out of all people.
  * Every time you say, "I love you." He gets really happy and gives you lots of big hugs and kisses. And then he'll say that he loves you more than anything.



**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing headcannons so I hope you guys enjoy. Btw I'm planning on either writing a Oni/reader or a Quentin/reader book and I'm leaning more towards Quentin so keep your eyes peeled lol.


End file.
